In JavaScript®, a package is a reusable library of program code that may be incorporated into a developer's project. A developer's project may also be a package itself. For purposes of clarity, the term “project” distinguishes code that the developer is working on versus code obtained from an external party. For example, a developer may code a JavaScript® project named “scheduler-site” to develop a web site application allowing people to schedule team events. Rather than writing new code for parsing dates, the developer may reuse a package called “date-formats.” Rather than writing new code for displaying a table of results, the developer may reuse a package called “flexible-report.” Since these libraries are created by other developers and published as open source, reusing this code may save time and effort.